Chuuu!
by Hinamori Hikari
Summary: "Bagaimana rasanya berciuman, sih?" pertanyaan sederhana yang mampu membuat Kiseki no Sedai sukses tersedak ludah bersamaan. / Akashi-cent / GoM x Akashi


"Bagaimana rasanya berciuman, sih?"

Dan para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ langsung tersedak ludah masing-masing.

.

.

 _Chuuu! © Hinamori Hikari_

 _Kurobas © Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 _Hvmv, OOC, Akashi-centric, GoM x Akashi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa pertanyaan nista itu terlontar secara mendadak, membuat gym menjadi hening seketika. Padahal mereka yakin jika sang kapten masih normal-normal saja tadi. Berbincang mengenai strategi bersama Nijimura, atau membahas menu latihan dengan Momoi. Lalu mereka masih berlatih seperti biasa, lari mengelilingi lapangan sambil men _dribble_ bola. Suasana juga (masih) normal seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Kise dan Aomine yang tidak pernah akur, Midorima yang masih membawa _lucky item_ anehnya —hari ini Oha-Asa bilang _lucky item_ _Cancer_ adalah jepit rambut bunga matahari—, Murasakibara yang lari sambil mengapit sebatang _pocky_ di bibirnya, atau Kuroko yang hilang-muncul-hilang dan tahu-tahu berakhir di tepi lapangan dengan wajah pucat. Semua berjalan baik-baik saja, sebelum pertanyaan aneh dari Akashi Seijuurou datang merusak suasana.

"Bagaimana rasanya berciuman, sih?"

 _Kiseki no Sedai,_ Nijimura, bahkan Momoi yang berada di _bench_ pun langsung tersedak ludah masing-masing. Bayangkan saja, tanpa angin tanpa hujan tanpa badai tanpa tornado tiba-tiba saja Akashi bertanya tentang sesuatu yang.. Absurd?

"H-hoi Akashi! Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu, hah?!" Aomine adalah orang pertama yang sadar dari hening nista di sekelilingnya. Alisnya terangkat melihat wajah polos sang kapten, mirip anak kucing minta dipungut.

"Aku hanya bertanya, Aomine. Memangnya salah?" sepertinya Akashi tidak menyadari bahwa pertanyaan absurdnya membuat pikiran para anggota tim basket melayang kemana-mana.

"Memangnya kenapa Akashi-kun? Tumben bertanya seperti itu." Kuroko yang mendadak muncul di samping Aomine membuat beberapa anak berjengit kaget akan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Sebelum menuju gym, aku sempat melihat teman sekelasku sedang berciuman dengan kakak kelas di dekat tangga. Lalu aku berpikir, bagaimana ya rasanya berciuman? Soalnya mereka kelihatan menikmati sekali, aku jadi kepikiran terus." pertanyaan polos Akashi ditambah raut yang sekilas mirip anak kucing membuat orang-orang disekitar pemuda merah itu menjadi gemas sendiri. Tuhan, bocah ini terlalu lugu untuk hidup di dunia yang kejam ini.

"Aku belum pernah mencoba, Aka-chin. Bagaimana kalau kita coba saja?" dan ucapan random Murasakibara membuat titan ungu itu dihujami pelototan dari teman-temannya. Seakan berharap ada listrik yang menyengat si tubuh raksasa dan berakhir matang siap disajikan.

Belum sempat Akashi merespon, tiba-tiba Nijimura menyeruak masuk bersama Momoi di belakangnya. " _Araaa,_ ada apa ini?" mantan kapten Teikou itu bersedekap seraya menatap jenaka kedua manik _ruby_ sang _kouhai,_ mengabaikan tatapan kesal adik kelasnya yang lain. "Jadi kau ingin tahu rasanya berciuman, ya?"

Akashi hanya mengangguk, tidak menyadari bahwa perbuatannya itu mengundang marabahaya yang dapat menodai kepolosannya _. Kiseki no Sedai_ serta Momoi dapat menangkap sinyal-sinyal mencurigakan dari senpai monyong ini, dan sebelum mereka sempat menyuarakan isi hati, bahu kecil Akashi sudah ditarik mendekati Nijimura hingga hidung keduanya saling bergesekan.

" _Ne,_ Akashi. Ayo kita coba." dan hanya butuh dua detik bagi Nijimura untuk memajukan bibir monyongnya menuju bibir tipis sang _kouhai,_ sebelum akhirnya kedua bi—

 _"Ignite Pass Kai!"_

—bir itu _tidak jadi_ bertautan. Tergantikan dengan tubuh sang mantan kapten yang terhempas cukup jauh dari jangkauan mereka; terutama Akashi.

"Tetsu-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Momoi sedikit menjerit saat melihat keadaan mengenaskan Nijimura dan bergegas menghampirinya, berbanding terbalik dengan kelima pemuda lainnya yang malah menghela napas lega.

"Maaf Momoi-san, Nijimura-san, aku tidak sengaja." Kuroko berujar dengan raut wajah datar, sama sekali tidak terlihat menyesal.

Sementara Momoi membantu Nijimura bangun, Akashi malah terlihat kebingungan sendiri.

" _Ne_ , Akashicchi." Kise Ryouta membuka suara seraya mengerling nakal. "Kau tahu, aku ini jago berciuman, lho. Para gadis yang pernah berciuman denganku bilang bahwa aku ini seorang _good kisser._ Jadi.." Kise sedikit membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah bingung Akashi, "sebaiknya pengalaman pertama-mu harus berkesan."

Tangan Kise gesit menarik pipi kenyal Akashi agar semakin dekat, bahkan Akashi sendiri dapat merasakan deru napas sang _copycat_ yang kelewat semangat. Namun sayangnya..

"Mati kau Kise-kun."

 _BRUK!_

Kise sukses terjungkal ke samping dengan wajah tampannya mencium keras lantai gym. Spekulasi tentang hidung Kise yang patah muncul di benak semua orang mengingat wajah sang model menubruk lantai dengan keras. Lantas Kuroko pun dituding atas insiden kekerasan yang tidak berperikemodelan tersebut.

"Awwhhh!" Kise membalik posisi dan langsung menutupi hidungnya dengan kedua tangan. Kening pemuda pirang itu memerah dan diyakini akan berangsur membiru nantinya. Kernyitan sakit tidak terelakkan dari wajah ikemen-nya. "Kuwokocchi ke'apa sih? Shakith hahu! Hidoii sshuu~" dan air mata buaya Kise pun mengalir. Akashi mengernyit bingung, sedangkan Aomine tertawa puas. Murasakibara dan Midorima mulai memandang horror Kuroko.

"Maaf Kise-kun, tapi bibirmu terlalu kotor untuk Akashi-kun." datar, tidak ada tanda-tanda penyesalan. "Kita tidak tahu apakah gadis-gadis yang pernah kau cium itu punya rabies atau tidak."

"Kau pikir mereka anjing?" Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya, mulai heran dengan sikap aneh Kuroko. "Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menjawab pertanyaan Akashi. Bibirku bersih, seumur-umur hanya pernah mencium majalah Mai-chan." tanpa aba-aba, Aomine menarik kerah Akashi dan mulai semangat menyosor sang kapten dengan posisi kepala miring. Sepertinya pemuda bodoh ini tidak belajar dari dua pengalaman sebelumnya.

 _DUAK!_

Sebuah bola basket —yang entah asalnya dari mana— meluncur cepat dan menghantam kepala Aomine dengan keras, membuat pemuda _navy blue_ itu tersungkur dan hampir menimpa Kise andai sang model tidak bergerak cepat menghindar. Tubuh tinggi itu lantas ambruk di sebelah Kise dengan tidak elit. Denyut nyeri di pelipis tak dapat terhindar, dan mengundang tawa pemuda pirang yang melihatnya.

"HOI! DASAR SETAN!" Aomine mengumpat, merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing atas lemparan bola basket mendadak. "SIAPA YANG BERANI MELEMPAR BOLA, HAH?!"

"Aku, Aomine-kun." suara datar itu lagi.

"Hoi Tetsu, kau gila ya?!" matanya memicing tajam kearah sang bayangan yang tidak merubah raut wajahnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak ingin Akashi-kun disamakan dengan model majalah laknatmu itu, Aomine-kun."

"Kuroko," Akashi akhirnya angkat bicara. Tangannya menepuk lembut pundak sang _phantom._ "Kau sedikit berlebihan. Kalau Aomine gegar otak, bagaimana?"

 _"YAAASSH. Gua dibela sama Akashi!"_ inner Aomine menjerit nista. _"Suki dayo, Akashi!"_

"Akashicchi _hidoii-ssu!_ Masa Aominecchi dibela sedangkan aku tidak?!" Kise yang sudah tidak lagi menutup hidungnya —namun masih mengusap-usap pelan— berujar tidak terima.

Mengabaikan Kise, Kuroko menjawab ucapan Akashi dengan santai. "Biarkan saja, Akashi-kun. Barangkali dengan ditimpuk bola basket, otak Aomine-kun bisa bergeser jadi cerdas."

"Bergeser jadi gila sih iya." Akashi berceletuk tanpa sadar.

 _"Yaelah, baru juga dibela masa' sudah dihina lagi. Dasar tidak konsisten, untung unyu."_ inner Aomine kembali bersuara.

Murasakibara dan Midorima saling lirik, ada keraguan dalam hati masing-masing. Ingin sih mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium Akashi, tapi masih sayang nyawa. Salah-salah bisa berakhir seperti Nijimura, Kise, dan Aomine.

Tapi mencium Akashi Seijuurou.. Sesuatu yang langka dan tidak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja, tentunya. Siapa sih yang tidak mau mencuri ciuman pertama kucing kecil nan manis ini? Apalagi bibir tipis sang kapten terlalu menggoda untuk dianggurkan begitu saja, begitu menggugah iman. Dari luarnya saja sudah ketahuan kalau bibir yang sering memberi perintah itu manis dan lembut.

"Sini, biar aku saja yang memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Aka-chin." Midorima sedikit berjengit atas ucapan Murasakibara yang terbilang nekat. Sepertinya bocah bongsor ini membayangkan bibir Akashi adalah permen yang sering dikonsumsinya.

Dalam satu tarikan, Akashi sudah berada dalam jarak yang terbilang sangat dekat dengan Murasakibara. Pemuda scarlet itu hanya diam, tidak merespon apa-apa. Reaksi yang minim membuat titan ungu itu memberanikan diri mendekati Akashi seraya memejamkan mata, berharap bahwa rasa bibir sang kapten sama seperti yang ia bayangkan.

 _Cup~_

Kenyal, manis, sedikit dingin, dan.. Lengket? Jadi inikah rasanya mencium bibir Akashi Seijuurou? Lebih manis dari yang Murasakibara bayangkan. Rasa strawberry eh? Senyum tipis sedikit terkembang di bibir pemuda ungu itu mengingat dirinya adalah pemenang yang berhasil mengambil ciuman pertama sang kapten Teikou.

"Manis kan, Murasakibara-kun?"

Eh?

Kedua kelopaknya terbuka dengan cepat, memperlihatkan Akashi yang menatap geli dari jarak yang sangatlah dekat. Sangat dekat hingga Murasakibara yakin bahwa bibir mereka saling menempel, yakin jika ciuman mereka—

—terhalang oleh permen jelly warna merah muda yang ditempatkan Kuroko tepat di tengah bibir kedua pemuda tersebut. Menghalangi akses Murasakibara untuk menjajah bibir tipis Akashi.

Pemuda paling tinggi itu beringsut mundur, dan Kuroko dengan kejamnya menjejalkan permen jelly tadi ke mulut Murasakibara. Secara tak langsung menyuruh sang pemuda ungu menelan bulat-bulat makanan manis tersebut.

"Manis kan, Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko mengulang pertanyaannya, dan tak pelak mengundang tawa keras Kise serta Aomine. Midorima semakin memandang horror Kuroko.

"Tinggal Midorima-kun."

Midorima menggeleng cepat. Keinginannya mencium kaptennya itu lebih baik ditunda saja _—iya ditunda._ Ia bisa lain waktu mencuri cium Akashi secara diam-diam dan yang pasti tidak dihadapan Kuroko. Walaupun bukan sebagai si pencium pertama, setidaknya membayangkan dirinya mencium Akashi saja membuatnya bahagia walau hanya dalam imaji. Licik sesekali itu tidak apa-apa, kan?

Kuroko tersenyum puas. Senyum yang sedikit mengerikan mengingat si pemuda teal ini selalu _emotionless._ Hei, sepertinya tidak ada yang sadar jika ujung bibir Kuroko sedikit tertarik keatas.

"Semua memang tidak becus menjawab pertanyaanmu, Akashi-kun." ditariknya seragam depan sang pemuda scarlet hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Tak ada reaksi berarti dari Akashi, membuat Kuroko menjadi semakin berani. "Biarkan aku yang menjelaskan secara jelas padamu."

Tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ciuman kali ini sukses tanpa ada kendala apapun. Begitu bibir Kuroko berhasil menyapu bibir Akashi, baik Kise, Midorima, Aomine, dan Murasakibara menahan napas. Setengah tidak menyangka bahwa Kuroko yang notabene kalem dan pendiam ternyata bisa seagresif ini, setengahnya lagi iri karena _phantom sixth man_ itu berhasil mencuri ciuman pertama Akashi yang diincar oleh anggota Kisedai lainnya. Oh jangan lupakan Nijimura yang entah ada dimana sekarang.

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung lima detik, namun cukup membuat kaki Akashi gemetar dan wajah yang sepenuhnya memerah. Jemari sang kapten menyentuh bibirnya, gestur yang membuat _nosebleed_ berjamaah pun tidak terelakkan lagi.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Akashi-kun?"

Senyum malu-malu terkembang cukup jelas, "menyenangkan. Aku tidak tahu kalau ciuman bisa membuat hangat."

Dan Kuroko tidak bisa lagi menahan senyumnya untuk tidak terekspos jelas. "Mau mencoba lagi? Kali ini yang lebih seru, Akashi-kun."

"HOI TETSU! / KUROKOCCHI! / KUROKO! / KURO-CHIN!"

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

 _Hika's note :_

 _Fict pertama di fandom ini, sekaligus fict pembuka yang mudah-mudahan dapat disusul dengan fict-fict lainnya. Hihi. OOC sangat, tapi jujur Hika suka banget dimana Akashi jadi uke dan Kuroko jadi agresif. Suka pairing apapun asal Akashi jadi ukenya, karna dia uke universal sih, muka moe gitu tapi sayang kadang bejad wkwk /dilempargunting/ maaf kalo fict pertama malah gaje begini, maklum diketik kilat haha. Mudah2an sih ga jadi sampah doang yha. Okay, see yaaa!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Omake_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Beberapa waktu setelah insiden atas pertanyaan absurd Akashi, Midorima tidak sengaja bertemu lagi dengan sang kapten saat dirinya akan berganti baju di ruang ganti. Mengingat bahwa tinggal dirinya yang belum berusaha mencuri cium Akashi, dengan ragu Midorima mendekati pemuda crimson tersebut. Berhubung di ruang ganti hanya ada mereka berdua saja, tidak masalah kan menyambar kesempatan yang lewat?

"Akashi."

Pemuda yang dipanggil menoleh. "Ah, Midorima?" Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Ada apa?"

"Uhh.. " telunjuknya yang terbalut perban menggaruk pipi dengan ragu. Ia harus cepat sebelum ada orang lain yang datang dan mengganggu rencananya. "Maukah kau membantuku?"

"Kalau aku bisa, kenapa tidak? Memangnya membantu apa?"

Midorima semakin gugup. _Cepat, cepat, cepat._ "Tadi pagi saat aku menonton Oha-Asa, dia bilang kalau peringkat _Cancer_ ada di urutan nomor dua paling bawah. Dan _lucky item Cancer_ hari ini adalah.." Midorima meneguk ludah, Akashi tetap menunggu. "B-bukannya aku mau meminta bantuanmu, ya! Ta-tapi hanya kau _Sagitarius_ yang kukenal."

"Lalu?"

" _Lu-lucky item_ hari ini.. Ci-ci-ciuman d-dari _Sagitarius,_ nanodayo."

Akashi mengeryitkan dahi, sedikit heran dengan _lucky item_ yang menurutnya aneh Namun ia hapal dengan kelakuan Midorima yang hampir setiap hari membawa barang aneh, jadi Akashi tidak merasa curiga dan percaya saja pada ucapan si wortel hijau ini. Polosnya dirimu naq~

"Yasudah. Jadi kau ingin kucium dimana?"

Bingo. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah Midorima. Dengan ragu, ia menempatkan tangan kanannya dibelakang kepala Akashi.

"Biar aku saja, nanodayo. Kau cukup diam saja."

Akashi mengangguk.

Pemuda hijau itu sedikit menunduk. Tangan kanan Midorima mulai menarik kepala Akashi agar maju mendekati wajahnya secara perlahan. Embusan napas keduanya berbaur, dan semburat merah semakin jelas di wajah Midorima. Jantung yang terasa _doki-doki_ serta suhu yang semakin meningkat membuat sang wakil kapten semakin gencar mendekati wajah Akashi. Batinnya menjerit kegirangan, akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan ciuman Akashi tanpa diganggu Kuro—

 _"Ignite Pass Kai!"_

 _BRUK!_

—sepertinya Midorima harus mencari tempat yang lebih aman, _lain kali._

.

 _End_


End file.
